


Interference Effects

by marcelo



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 21:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17475362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marcelo/pseuds/marcelo
Summary: Dedicated to brown_betty@livejournal.com, for reasons that will be probably obvious even before you finish reading it.





	Interference Effects

She had always felt she had been born out of time. Out of place. Out of sync. So she had made her life's mission to find out everything. People who hid things from her (and it was always from _her_ , she felt, even when it wasn't logical to feel that way) angered and drove and made her _do_ things.

Things like hiding in a cold rooftop ten stories above a dirty Gotham alley trying to catch a glimpse of a man (assuming he existed, assuming he was a man). If the so-called "Batman" thought he could just fly around her city without her finding out everything about him, he was going to be a sorely mistaken... whatever he was. She was already composing in her head the first paragraphs when a young voice surprised her from behind.

"You always come to this place. It'd be more efficient to rotate vantage points."

She yelped. "What? Who? Who _are_ you?"

The owner of the voice moved away from the shadows he had been hiding in before and sat next to her, watching the city below and around them. "Why are you looking for them?"

She smiled. "I want to interview them." The boy's eyes opened slightly at the word _interview_. "And you?"

"I just. I watch them."

"Ah," she said. Making a quick decision, she gave him her hand. "Lois Lane, nice to meet you."

"Tim," he answered, hesitantly taking her hand. "Tim Drake."

He was a few years younger than her, but he was handy with a camera and knew an awful lot of useful stuff. Lois could tell they were going to work together just right.

* * *

Months later he and Lois had their first big fight. It was, predictably, about whether to publish the story of Jason's death or not. He only won her silence by promising that he'd find some other Pulitzer-winning story for them before her eighteenth birthday.

He did.


End file.
